Raindrops
by Drummergirl93
Summary: Some say that raindrops can bring life back to things. But other things can happen in the rain, too.


Yeah, this is just a little thing that came into my head. It's just a little fluff. Anyway, on with the story.

I don't own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be righting this would I? And Sasuke wouldn't be gay.

-------------------------------------------

Tenten looked up at the cloudy sky from the tree she was sitting under. It was going to rain again. It had been raining on and off for a few days. She didn't mind it though. She liked the rain. She remembers being little and playing in the rain if it wasn't really bad out.

'I should go home, but my legs hurt so much' she thought. She and Neji had finished training awhile ago and he was long gone. 'Maybe my legs will start to feel better before it gets too bad.' She thought as she felt the first raindrop, which had made it though the thick leaves on the branches.

The rain started to get bad quickly leaving Tenten there to get wetter and wetter. She looked out at the once clam lake. Everything seemed almost blurred because of the hard rainfall.

'I guess I have to walk home now if I don't want to become a prune.' She thought as she slowly rose off the now wet ground, only to fall back to her knees. 'Damn that Neji and his stupid gentle fist. Yeah, gentle my ass...' She thought bitterly to herself.

Even though she knew it wouldn't work, she tried to get back up only to have her thoughts confirmed. She fell again to her knees, causing bruise to start to form. 'Crap, I'm stuck here for a while,' She thought crawling back to the place where she sat before. 'I bet he doesn't even realize that I'm stuck here. I doubt her would even think about me.' She thought to herself. Her face starting frown and her eye's starting to fill with tears. He didn't love her. He didn't even notice her unless they were training or on a mission.

"Why do I love him?" She thought out loud. Closing her eyes and hitting her head against the tree.

"Love who?" A voice said from no where. Tenten suddenly felt the rain stopping and opened her eyes to see Neji with an umbrella.

"Neji! What are you doing here?" She said trying to get up but failing horribly.

"I heard the rain and came to see if you had gone home." He said in a monotone, his face and eye's void of any emotion. "Sorry about making you stuck here." He said the same way.

"Neji if you're going to apologize, could you at least sound like you're sorry." She said looking into his lavender eyes. She loved his eyes. Though, they usually held no emotion and where as welcoming as steel. But what do you expect from a Hyuuga?

He didn't answer her, which was as much of an answer as she needed. They stayed in those positions, Tenten sitting on the ground with Neji standing holding the umbrella over both of them. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Tenten tried to stand again. She stood up and was able to stand, though her legs still hurt a lot.

"I'm ok now Neji. You can leave. I'll get home just fine." Tenten said as she took a step forward, only to fall. Her legs still wouldn't let her walk. And to make everything even better, the rain started coming down hard if it was possible.

"You sure about that," Neji joked. He only did that when it was just both of them.

"Oh, you just so funny," Tenten said with anger in her voice. If it wasn't for him she wouldn't be soaked to the bone right now, she would be able to walk. But most of all, she wouldn't look so pathetic in front of him.

"I said I was sorry."

"Yeah but you didn't mean it," She said struggling to get back up again.

"Here let me help you," Neji said as he dropped the umbrella and helped her stand.

"Thanks Neji," She said not looking at her eyes. She tried to get away from his grip on her shoulder but as soon as she did she started to fall. She waited to hit the ground but she never did. She opened her eye's to see that Neji had caught her.

For a moment all time stood still. Their faces were so close they could feel the heat coming off from each other faces.

'Too close...' Tenten thought as she willed herself to move, but her body wouldn't budge. She closed her eye's hoping that that would help her move her body. Soon her eye's popped back open. Something had happened. She suddenly felt warm even though the rain was still coming down onto both of them. Even though she was soaked to the bone.

Neji had kissed her. Her of all people. Out of the hundreds of beautiful fan girls he could have chosen, he chose her. When they separated after what seemed like forever but was probably a few seconds, she could only think or one thing to say.

"Why?" She asked in a no more then a whisper. For once when she looked into his eye's she saw emotions. To add even more surprise to the dumbfounded girl, he was smiling. Not really big, but still it was a smile that anyone would have been able to see.

"Because I wanted too." He said looking into her eyes. Though most people would have been mad had someone had said that to them in the same situation, Tenten wasn't. She was happy with just that. Just he wanted to.

"That all?" She asked. Though she still thought it would be nice if there was more of a reason.

"Yes," He said before he kissed her again. That wasn't what she wanted but she wasn't complaining. Even though the rain didn't seem like it would end, she felt like the sun was shinning down on her.

'I guess this answers my question," She thought to herself.

"I love you," He said when the kissed ended. She was taking by surprise. She didn't expect that. Had she heard right? Was this just a dream? She didn't know what to say. She just looked into his eyes.

"I love you too," She said after a minute or two passed.

"I know," he said with a smirk. This time it was his turn to be surprised. She hit him in the head. "What was that for?"

"You knew and you still made me think you hated me." She said with a smile on her face.

"So?" He said getting close to her again.

"I don't know…" was all she could say before they kissed again.

--------------------------------------

I had to make her hit him. You know he deserved it. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it. If you didn't why did you finish the chapter? Anyway if you want you could check out my other stuff. Till next time, bye.


End file.
